


More than just a tutor?

by Cxberryx



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: F/F, French, Science, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxberryx/pseuds/Cxberryx
Summary: Cosimas parents hire her a tutor to help her French grades improve. Will cosima like her tutor or hate her? Will they stay just tutor and client, or become more?





	More than just a tutor?

7:30Am Cosima wakes up:  
"Yes today is triple science day! Today is a good day" Cosima thought I best shower it was hot last night. When she finishes she decides to wear a burgundy long cardigan, a black baggy crop top and Burgundy Aztec leggings, and her black doc martens. Cosima then puts her hair in a high bun and puts on some eyeliner, she does a wing. Her tummy begins to rumble! "Oh no I best get some food." She said.

She then goes downstairs to get breakfast when she reaches the bottom of the stairs she stops, she over hears her mum (tracy) and dad (Justin)talking. "She needs to learn another language if she's going to get anywhere in her future Justin" "She's got her science, she's good at it sweetie" "I know but she can't just focus on science all the time her French grades are dropping, she's having the tutor whether she likes it or not!" I walk in and ask "what tutor? When are they coming?"  
"Tonight and a French one your grades need to improve, she's coming at 6pm, and be nice." Cosima said "fine, if you say so, can I please have some pancakes, syrup and blueberries for breakfast.  
8:45- "I best leave I am already late, don't forget i have science revision after school I will be home at 5:30!" "Ok darling don't be late or mum will be mad" "yes I will the tutor will be here at 6, goodbye Cosima."

Cosima thought it's my best day, nothing is better than this, nothing's going to ruin it, not even the silly tutor!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like me to do a chapter 2! Xx


End file.
